


Choice

by Kiriska



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Ketsui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriska/pseuds/Kiriska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

He pushed open the door to the roof.

It was cooler outside than he thought it'd be. The cherry trees in the courtyard and at the park were already in bloom, but the breeze still had a bit of winter bite.

The sun was setting. Along with the light, the clouds were retreating behind the city skyscrapers, pulling back from the clear sky to drop below the horizon. The fencing around the edge of the building cast long shadows onto the cement roof, chainlink twisted into abstract shapes.

Silhouetted against the sky's perfect gradient of blue, pink, and gold was a bird's nest of hair sticking out of an idiot's head. Taichi was sitting on the lone bench, arms stretched out along the back as he faced the sunset.

"You're still here?"

Taichi tilted his head just a little bit, but didn't turn to look behind him.

"Soccer was canceled," he said with the smallest shrug. "It was going to be a joint practise, but the other team's field was damaged by Ogremon. Or Togemon. I don't know."

Yamato couldn't help but scoff a little. Taichi was trying to sound dismissive and neutral, but there was an edge to his voice that gave him away as easily as always.

"Better a field than a building," Yamato said easily, walking towards the bench. "And better a building than a lot of buildings. Better all those things than one of our friends, if we're really being targeted."

"What about the people in those buildings?" Taichi sounded tired, but the edge was still there.

Yamato sat down next to him. "Do you think that they'd be okay if we didn't fight?"

Taichi leaned forward and pulled his hands into his lap. "Why does it have to be us?"

His first impulse was to be derisive and antagonistic. Yamato took a slow breath. He needed to be able to control his tone better than Taichi, at least. He needed the conversation not to derail again into violence and shouting. 

"Does it matter?" Perhaps there was still an edge, but he was softer than he might have been if he hadn't paused, if it weren't the end of the day, and he if he weren's so tired. "We're the ones with the power to fight. We can either accept that or run away."

"That's not fair at all," Taichi grumbled.

Yamato laughed. "When has anything ever been fair, Taichi?" He watched the colors in the sky shift as the light steadily waned. "You can stick your head in the sand and pretend someone else is taking care of it, or you can help us, lead us, like you always have."

Taichi shook his head, though Yamato wasn't sure what he was disagreeing with, if anything. The sun fell behind the city skyline and night seemed to appear rather suddenly. A sliver of moon hung high above them, but there weren't any stars.

Yamato sighed. "Don't complain we're doing the wrong thing if you don't know what the right thing to do is, if you don't have an alternative or a solution."

"Don't I get time to figure those things out?"

"Buildings are still going to get wrecked while you do."

Taichi laughed without smiling. "We've never had a choice, have we?"

"We have a choice," Yamato said softly. "But if you don't think we do then you've already made yours."

Taichi shook his head again and looked down at his hands. Yamato reached out his own hand and pulled him closer, kissing him on the top of the head, somewhere beneath the mess of hair. "I know you're not a coward, Taichi, even if maybe you'd rather be."

Taichi leaned against him and sighed, exhaling loudly against his shoulder. The sky continued to darken, to deep scarlet, to dark violet, to midnight blue, to black. Yamato said nothing. Taichi's hair smelled like spring.

Eventually, Taichi lifted his head and kissed the other boy on the lips.

"Sorry," he mumbled, when he pulled away.

"You should be," Yamato said, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you." 


End file.
